listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Main Game of Thrones Characters
Season #1 *Lady - Stabbed in the throat by Ned Stark with a dagger, after Cersei ordered him to kill her in Nymeria's place. *Jory Cassel - Stabbed in the eye by Jaime Lannister with a dagger. *Syrio Forel - Stabbed off-screen by Meryn Trant with his sword. *Lord Eddard "Ned" Stark - Beheaded by Ser Ilyn Payne with his own greatsword Ice, on Joffrey's orders. *Khal Drogo - Smothered in a mercy killing by Daenerys Targaryen, after being cursed by Mirri Maz Duur. Season #2 *Yoren - Stabbed in the back of the neck by Amory Loch with a sword, under Tywin Lannister's command. *Lommy Greenhands - Stabbed in the throat by Polliver with Needle, under Tywin Lannister's command. *King Renly Baratheon - Stabbed in the back of the chest by a shadow demon, sent by Melisandre and Stannis. *Ser Rodrik Cassel - Beheaded by Theon Greyjoy with a sword, at Dagmers orders. *Irri - Strangled off-screen by Doreah, on Xaro Xhoan Daxo's orders. *Maester Luwin - Mercy killed by Osha with a knife, after being stabbed by Dagmer Season 3 *Lord Commander Jeor Mormont - Stabbed in the back by Rast with a dagger, during the mutiny at Craster's Keep. *Lord Beric Dondarrion - Slashed by Sandor Clegane with a sword in a trial by combat. Resurrected by Thoros. *Queen Talisa Stark - Stabbed in the stomach by Lothar Frey with a dagger at the Red Wedding on Walder Frey's orders. *Grey Wind - Shot with several arrows by Walder Frey's archers at the Red Wedding. *King Robb Stark - Stabbed in the chest by Roose Bolton at the Red Wedding. His death was orchestrated by Tywin Lannister, who agreed to name Roose Bolton warden of the North in return. *Lady Catelyn Stark - Throat sliced open by Black Walder Rivers with a dagger at the Red Wedding. Season 4 *Prince Oberyn Martell - Skull crushed by Ser Gregor Clegane in a trial by combat under Tywin Lannister. *Pypar - Shot in the neck with an arrow by Ygritte, during the Battle of Castle Black. *Grenn - Killed off-screen by Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg, during the Battle of Castle Black. *Jojen Reed - Throat slit by Meera Reed with a dagger in a mercy killing, after being stabbed in the stomach by a wight. Season 5 *Ser Barristan Selmy - Stabbed in the back by members of the Sons of Harpy. *Maester Aemon - Died peacefully of natural causes in Sam and Gilly's arms. *Princess Shireen Baratheon - Burned alive by Melisandre, on Stannis's orders. *Hizdahr zo Loraq - Stabbed by members of the Sons of Harpy. *Princess Myrcella Baratheon - Poisoned by Ellaria Sand (kissing her with the Longfarewell on her lips), as revenge for Oberyn's death. *Lord Commander Jon Snow - Stabbed in the chest by Alliser Thorne, Othell Yarwyck, Bowen Marsh and Olly. He is later resurrected in the episode Home by Melisandre. Season 6 *Areo Hotah - Stabbed in the back by Tyene Sand with a dagger. *Prince Doran Martell - Stabbed in the chest by Ellaria Sand with a dagger. *Prince Trystane Martell - Impaled in the back of the head by Obara Sand with her spear. *Shaggydog - Decapitated off-screen by Jon Umber. *Osha - Stabbed in the neck by Ramsay Bolton with a dagger, after she attempted to kill him. *Summer - Mauled by a pack of wights. *Three Eyed Raven - Slashed across the chest by the Night King with an ice blade. *Leaf - Torn apart by wights. *Hodor - Torn apart by wights while holding the door. *Brother Ray - Hanged by Lem. *Ser Brynden Tully - Killed off-screen fighting Lannister and Frey soldiers. *Lady Crane - Throat slit by the Waif with a dagger. *Prince Rickon Stark - Shot through the back with an arrow by Ramsay Bolton, during the Battle of the Bastards. *Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun - Shot in the eye with an arrow by Ramsay Bolton, during the Battle of the Bastards. *Ser Loras Tyrell - Incinerated in a wildfire explosion, orchestrated by Cersei. *Queen Margaery Tyrell - Incinerated in a wildfire explosion, orchestrated by Cersei. *King Tommen Baratheon - Committed suicide by defenestration, presumably upon deducing Cersei's role in Margaery's death. Season 7 *Olenna Tyrell - Committed suicide by drinking poison provided by Jaime Lannister. *Thoros of Myr - Died from a combination of wounds sustained from the Polar Bear Wight attack, and hypothermia. *Viserion - Bled to death after being speared through the neck by the Night King with an ice spear. His corpse was later reanimated by the Night King *Benjen Stark - Torn apart by Wights, after sacrificing himself to save Jon. Season 8 *Eddison Tollett - Stabbed in the back by a Wight with a dagger. *Lady Lyanna Mormont - Mortally wounded by a Wight Giant with a club. She regained consciousness and charged the giant who picked her up and crushed her chest with his hand. She managed to kill it by stabbing it in the eye before dying. *Lord Beric Dondarrion - Stabbed by numerous Wights. *Lord Theon Greyjoy - Stabbed in the abdomen by the Night King, with the broken shaft of his own spear. *Ser Jorah Mormont - Stabbed multiple times by Wights while protecting Daenerys. *Rhaegal - Shot in the neck by Euron Greyjoy using a Scorpion. *Missandei - Beheaded by the Mountain on Cersei's orders. *Lord Varys - Burned alive by Drogon on Daenerys orders for plotting treason against her. *Sandor Clegane (The Hound) - Sacrificed himself to kill the Mountain by tackling him into a pit of fire. *Ser Jaime Lannister - After being stabbed by Euron with a dagger, he attempted to help Cersei escape from the city. However they were trapped in the cellars of the Red Keep. The siblings were crushed to death by falling rubble caused by Drogon destroying King's Landing.